Unusual Love
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Cassie begins a relationship with him that is is only visible in the dark. She knows that she shouldn't be with him. Yet, like a rabbit, she followed foolishly into the wolf's trap.
1. The Beginning

A/N: inspired by a song, Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. Warning of underage pair.

* * *

**The Beginning**

He was transfixed by her. Soft, long blonde hair. Baby blue eyes. Skinny lips. She was different, unlike any girl he had laid eyes on. A mere simple girl, blunt and reckless yet she was down to earth. She wanted so much in life but she never let herself lose who she was. He wanted her, more than anything but he was hesitant by her age. She was of only fourteen years - five years his junior. She was still young, so naive- he couldn't possibly take her when her huge blues eyes looked at him as if he was her world.

Despite what his mind was telling him, he couldn't help but to want her. He brought her closer to her like a puppet master; pulling her strings and manipulating his surroundings for his pleasing. Was it wrong to abuse his power? Was it wrong to lure a young girl? Was it wrong to want her? Perhaps it was. He had always struggled from distinguishing from right and wrong. Even as the years go by, nothing has changed.

* * *

She did not refuse but encouraged his small signs of interest. She devoured his praises, the special treatment, the small gestures of affection as if a child. She knew of him - his history of countless relationships and how he broke each girl's heart. Despite his good intentions, she knew that he was no longer the Boy Wonder but a dark hero. She was told to stay away from but she couldn't help it. No one had ever shown interest to her and it was difficult to when he was so handsome. Everything little thing about him lured her and the fact that he was older made her want him even more. He knew things - knew the human mind and body better than her own.

"I like him," she told Wonder Woman one day.

Wonder Woman blinked several times. He was much older and she knew he would take advantage of the young girl. "He is much older than you," the mentor replied calmly. "You should focus more on your practice and studies." And maybe Wonder Woman was taking the subject too seriously. It was merely an infatuation and besides it was most likely that he wouldn't be interested in a young girl.

* * *

"Is it bad that I want you?" he asked, an inch apart from her. It was late at night and they were alone in his room. He could hear her heavily breathing while his fingers ran through her knotted hair.

She gasped slightly, feeling his fingers meet her cheek. She closed her eyes and thought for a long time. She never expected that he would like her. She was aware of the traps he had out for her. She knew better that she shouldn't be with him. She barely knew him outside Mount Justice. Yet, like a rabbit, she followed foolishly into the wolf's trap. She knew the rational answer, it was wrong. Her eyes flickered and met his masked eyes. She did not open her mouth but her eyes spoke for her.

She could feel his eyes on her, piercing her venomously. "Is it bad that you want me?" he asked without anguish. He didn't care if he was being bold. There was something in him that was telling him that they were meant for each other.

Her eyes widened and she began to shake. How could he know? She did not give any signs and yet he knew as almost instinct.

"Your body does not hide your attraction for me," his voice became husky and low. "Always smiling"- his fingers ran over her lips, making its way to her flushed cheeks. She couldn't help but to mold herself beneath his sculpted hands and sigh. She couldn't help but to be charmed by him. He knew how to win her heart. "Always blushing and looking for me with those eyes." He pulled away from her and all the light faded from her eyes. He stood taller, towering her completely. "Maybe I shouldn't ask what is right or wrong. Do you want me?" he asked, speaking to her heart this time.

She nodded slowly, unable to deny the fact. "Do you want me?" she stuttered, unable to pull away from him.

He leaned down, a centimeter from her shaking lips. "You already know the answer."

He kissed her then, wrapping his arms around her, claiming her lips as his. He tasted her, running his mouth along hers - marking her. She became stiff, stunned by this side of him. She never expected him to be a passionate person. He showed no mercy and found his way to the entrance of her mouth. She did not refuse him and he did not refuse her. He ran his tongue along hers in skilled strokes, growling for more. She moaned slightly and tried to repress them but she did not stop - his hands were sliding down her face and to her shoulders - her arms - her waist. She felt herself melting and strangely breaking into pieces and becoming a part of him.

She pulled away and stared at him with empty eyes. She blushed harder. "That...th-at was my first kiss," she admitted, touching her lips.

He blinked several times. "But this won't be," he caught her by his lips. She found herself kissing him again, letting his hands touch her. She gasped slightly but allowed him to carry her to his bed. He pressed her down to his mattress and began to kiss and bite her throat- her neck- her collarbone. She grabbed his face and brought him to her mouth. She kissed him again, running her hands through his hair. She knew they shouldn't be on here but she was too mesmerized.

* * *

"No one has to know," he told her, cupping her face.

She nodded. Her hands were touching the bite marks on her neck. The bite marks were already bruising into a dark purple shade. She let him give her soft, sweet kisses on her face.

"I want you."

"I know," she touched his hair.

"I don't want you to leave. Stay with me tonight."

"I know," she swallowed hard. She couldn't believe that they spent two hours kissing each other. She didn't want it to be over."But I have to go home."

"I know," he dragged his lips to hers.

She started to walk to the window. "Nightwing?" she turned to him nervously.

"Yes?"

"Are we together...or...was this a onetime thing?"

He smirked. "We can be together but there is one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me that you want me."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2, coming soon! I might change this to M rating...if you guys like Wonder Girl/Robin III check out "Opposites Attract."

Please review


	2. Somewhere Down the Road

**Somewhere Down the Road**

* * *

Teeth marks were still embedded on her flesh and yet it felt like he hadn't kissed her in a long time. She traced her fingers on them, admiring and perplexing over the purple shade on her light skin.

Her heart skipped a beat, watching the artificial light die from a dark presence coming her way.

"You are beautiful," he murmured, hugging her from behind.

She still stared at herself in the mirror. Eight days. They've been going at it for eight days. The evidence was visible on her body. It felt so wrong sneaking to his room and keeping it away from everyone she cared about.

"So beautiful..." his voice was husky, lulling her into his arms.

She suddenly became drowsy, molding herself into his arms. She closed her eyes, savoring how he nuzzled her neck. He was animal in the safeness of the privacy of his room.

He rocked her in his arms, whispering sweet things to her. "I am so proud of you, Cassie."

She frowned. The mission on alpha squad was a complete failure. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore when she was secretly with the leader. Did he pick her because she was needed or because he knew she wanted to be part of the mission? "But I failed-

"You made sure everyone was safe. That's a good mission," he kissed her hair.

She couldn't help but to smile but she still felt like a failure.

"Can you give me a kiss?" she blushed, turning to him.

He laughed, tugging lightly on her hair. "You don't have to ask Cass." He kissed her, brushing her hair from her face. "You'll never have to."

Being with him...these feelings he gave her...made her feel things she had never felt before. How he impacted her in so little time...

It was such a dangerous place.

* * *

Keeping their relationship a secret impacted her greatly. To keep something like this from the people she cared about - was painful. It was like they were ashamed of their relationship...maybe they were.

In the light, he would carry himself in a way she could never do. He was a great actor, that she believed it herself that there was nothing between them. He was calm and formal, as if nothing happened and as if she never existed.

And in the dark; in the familiar surroundings of his room, he would beg for her. He would lure her in, whispering to her ear and touch her...such dysfunction. He was such an animal in his natural habitat.

He truly lived up to his name that people gave him.

* * *

He was an animal and like all animals, he did not like anyone that stepped into his territory or threaten what he claimed. Even though the day was not of his element, he wasn't afraid to cross the boundary.

His eyes darted, glaring at Arsenal talking to Wonder Girl. They were from a distance, sitting on the stools of the counter top, laughing. He examined them; how Arsenal leaned close to her to when she spoke - how the boy grinned at each word - how she was oblivious to it all. It was obvious to the others that Arsenal liked her. Arsenal was only calm when he was with her.

He did not like when she gave such eyes to anyone - those innocent eyes, those eyes that pulled him towards her from the beginning.

* * *

"Pies are done!" Mal hollered. "Get some before they're gone!'

Mal didn't have to say anything else. The aroma of freshly baked pies had everyone making a line.

"You want to get some?" she asked Arsenal.

Arsenal shook his head. "But you go ahead, I'll wait here."

His eyes never leave her, watching her.

"Sorry, Impulse took the last eight pieces," Mal told Wonder Girl. He shook his head. "But the next batch will be ready in an hour."

"It's okay," she forced a smile and walked back to the stool.

"No luck?" Arsenal asked.

"No."

"Do you want some?" Nightwing suddenly went up to her. He had a plate of pie in his hands and an unreadable expression on his face. "Robin saved me a slice. Do you want to share with me?" he had an innocent look on his face but his tone did not match.

She felt a hundred pairs of eyes stare at her in amazement. Her cheeks were burning. She didn't expect him to speak to her in the day. "Uh...no thank you," she nervously smiled, shaking her hands to him. What was his intention?

"But you wanted some. Let's share," his tone was playful.

"No, really, it's okay," she let out a stifling laugh.

"No, I insist."

She knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

He sat next to her. They faced each other, his body leaning close to her. He knew then, Arsenal wasn't on her mind. He smirked to himself at the sight of her shy face. He shoveled some pie onto his fork. "Here," he held the fork close to her lips.

Her fingers rose in the air, trying to take the fork to feed herself but they both knew what he meant.

Slowly, she bent towards him and took a bite. He smirked only for her, displaying his enjoyment.

"Is it good?" he asked in a mockingly charming tone.

She took her time chewing and swallowing. He ignored the eyes on them and focused on only her.

"Yeah it's good," she murmured, unable to say anything else. He couldn't help but to toy with her.

"You got a little something on your face." Before she could do anything, his finger wiped the corner of her lips.

He brought his finger to his lips and tasted the whip cream. "Mm. You're right, it is good. I think I would have some more." She turned even redder. His finger gathered whip cream from the pie. "Where are my manners?" He held his finger close to her mouth. "Try some."

"Uh...um...

He chuckled, still a wolf in sheep's clothing. "It's okay, I don't _bite_." He winked.

She sucked on his finger, her eyes unable to pull away from his. He smiled to warmness of her delicious mouth. He wanted her all to himself. She moved back once she cleaned his finger from the whip cream. "Um, thanks."

He stood up. "I better go," he said, satisfied that he proved his point. He pushed the plate closer. "You can have the rest." He walked and casually bent down to whisper into her ear. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Being with him...she felt herself changing and becoming like him. She shouldn't be comfortable lying with him in his bed or pouring her emotions to a person that was practically a stranger. But she did and he did as well.

"You're still up?" she yawned, rolling on her side and laying flat on her stomach. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the bed. She scooted closer to him and nibbled on the back of his ear, trying to ease him. They've been sleeping together now...but it was purely innocent. She would fall asleep in the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake her and slept beside her. He only woke her up an hour before anyone got up.

"Yeah," he said dryly, bringing a glass cup to his lips.

Her eyes lowered, listening intently to the sounds of his swallowing - the sounds of the alcohol slivering down his throat. She never expected him to be the kind of person that drank but somehow she knew. His free hand touched her hair, trying to distract her. He knew that when he drank, it bothered her even though she would never say it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He placed the cup on the ground. "I don't know."

"You've been up in the middle of the night for days, what's wrong?" she rested her head on his shoulder.

He inhaled her scent and breathed. She smelled wonderful. She was the perfect distraction. Every little thing, he couldn't help to find cute and every mistake she made, he couldn't help but to find it endearing. The quality of her would lead to his ultimate death. "It's the two year anniversary since Batman and I had...a falling out."

She moved her head from his shoulder. People told her that their falling out was violent and stressful. "I'm sorry."

"We're on good terms now but it's not the same. I keep on telling myself I would get him to talk about it - the original problem but there's always something that gets in the way."

"When he comes back, you can talk to him."

"I know but...

"I understand." Batman liked to keep himself in his thoughts, never wanting to talk about the problem but move on like it never happened. Like Jason Todd's death. She peppered kisses along his jaw line as she massaged his tensed shoulders. "You have to get him to and I know you will."

"We never really talk about the problem, ever since I was young." He exhaled deeply. "In his world, we pretend that things are perfect. And for a time, I tried to live in that world - like pretend that my parents never existed but you can never forget that. Not even Batman could. It still plagues his dreams like it does mine."

She knew from the beginning that being with him would lead to so much conflictions but she didn't care."I might not know the answers or what's the right thing to say, but I'll always listen to what you have to say, Nightwing."

He turned and looked at her. He gave her a slight smile. "I know, Cass. I can always count on that." He crawled onto the bed. They sat next to each other, their legs touching. His hands stroked her face, pulling her into a kiss.

He hugged her. For once, she could feel the concept to time with him. They touched each other affectionately for a long time; relearning each single feature and angle of the other.

"What was the cause of the falling out?"she asked. Maybe Batman and Nightwing fought over something that wasn't so serious at all. She knew well that most fights were heated up mostly not by the actual problem but the words people say because of it.

There was a long silence.

"Zatanna," he finally said to her.

She became pale from his past girlfriend's name. "What?" her voice cracked.

"Zatanna," he looked at her with solemn eyes. "She wasn't the main reason but one of the factors. Batman and I had problems long before her but as time passed, things build up. And when she came into the picture, everything became chaos."

"What happened between you and Zatanna?" Cassie asked, touching Nightwing's cheek. She gently pulled off his mask and touched his eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea to talk about exes in front of my girlfriend."

Cassie bit her lip. "I know but I want to."

He told her. He was tired of keeping it to himself for so long. "Zatanna and I dated when I was fifteen and she was sixteen. We had been together for two years. I was crazy about her - so in love with her." He took a pause. It was so complicated and difficult to explain to the others. "But she didn't feel the same. While we were together, she was secretly with Batman. She was eighteen at the time."

Cassie was disgusted. How could anyone cheat on someone? "I'm sorry," that was all she could say to him.

"I should have seen it coming. Many years ago, when she lost her father, Batman watched over her from time to time and I guess they became close." He took a deep breath. He remembered when he tried to make her feel better but she only pushed him away. "When I found out about it, I cracked and I moved out. Two people that I loved the most - kept something like that from me...putting me in the shadows...I didn't want to scream and put all my anger on him but I didn't . I just left. I was tired of the expectations and secrets and we never said anything about it since then."

"But you're still on good terms with Zatanna?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are and I accepted her being with Batman. She's still with Batman after the mess."

She frowned and turned away. She felt her eyes burn. She knew she shouldn't be upset because it was the past but from stories from the members, Nightwing loved Zatanna. He really loved her. She was the first girl he kissed and loved. Cassie knew that the moment in time was all but the past but Zatanna would always have a special place in his heart - a place where Cassie could never be. "Do you still...do you still-

"No, it's all in the past," he assured, holding her hand. He never felt so sure in his life. The feelings he had for Zatanna still lingered but Cassie was taking over him for the better. He kissed her again.

He pressed her down to his bed. He went on top of her and rubbed her bruised neck. "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you. I don't want anyone to feel what I felt. You mean a lot to me, Cass, so much," he kissed her gently. "Don't ever doubt that. We've been together for months, wonderful months."

"I never thought you could be so sentimental," she breathed, flushed.

He smirked. He liked to play with her from time to time - more than he should. "I'm not just black and white, Cass. There's more to me, than that." He dipped his head and kissed her again.

* * *

He pulled away from her. "Do you w-want to" - his voice was husky. His hand grazed down her waist and latched onto her hipbone. "Continue this in my apartment?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: I know the Zatanna/Batman thing is messed up but I decided to do that because in the comics they were a couple/had a thing. I actually like Nightwing/Zatanna but only when they were young.

The whole relationship of Nightwing/Wonder Girl was inspired by Cartoon Network's comic book version of Young Justice. There was a scene when they were complimenting each other.

By the way, if you guys like Superman/Captain Marvel, check out my fic, "The Agreement." If you guys like Wondergirl/Robin check out "Opposites Attract." and the sequel "What We Have is Enough."

Or if you guys like Captain Marvel/Zatanna, check out "Billy Loves Zatanna."

Please review!


	3. Something Hidden in the Dark

**Something Hidden in the Dark  
**

* * *

_"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in...  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after...  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster..."_

_Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

He murmured her name, the word from his alluring mouth presses onto her skin in such a delicate manner- almost as if the word was kissing her.

She didn't blink but traced her fingers over his fine nose in response...dragging her fingers curiously onto his prominent cheekbones. She couldn't help but to be captivated by this being. His features were so defined and strong...She looked at him, trying to find a pair of human eyes beneath the white slits of his mask but saw nothing. This was a new development for them. She had never seen his face behind the mask let alone been inside his apartment. She wasn't naive of his intention. She knew what he wanted from her. She had strong moral beliefs but... she wanted to wipe that look on his face - the look of dependence and distress. He was always troubled - and for once she wanted to give him a night without worry."Yes," she answered him in an almost obedient manner.

She was already too deep to pull herself out.

* * *

His apartment wasn't what she expected. She expected it to be huge and all out in technology but in reality, it was small and rather empty. The apartment was dark and cold, as if unlived in. Everything was spotless except for a mountain of opened and unopened bills on the coffee table. A thought occurred to her...w_hat kind of life did he have when he wasn't wearing his costume?_ There was so much that she did not know about him. She held onto his hand, suddenly afraid of what was to come.

"Yeah," Nightwing scratched his head, laughing somewhat apprehensively. "It isn't much but it's home."

"I like it," she assured, rubbing his forearm. It was the truth. She liked the simplicity; no frills, no extravagance. The only thing that bothered her was the loneliness the apartment displayed. He must had have a lonely life...She wanted to help him.

He gave her a smile and kissed her. He drew away from her and pressed his head against hers. They breathed heavily, swallowing each other's thoughts. Her breathing became sharp and disheveled. She knew that he was going to take her. His hands grasped her trembling arms, "Why are you shaking? There's nothing to be afraid of. It's going to be okay," he whispered. "It's going to be okay, Cass." He moved back and stood tall, gazing upon her. "So...," he cleared his throat. "Are you hungry?" his tone was different - lively.

She blinked. She didn't expect to be asked that. "Um...yeah," she said, not caring that it was three in the morning.

"I'll make you something," he grinned, holding her chin up. She looked at him, he was suddenly so...so... innocent and ...carefree...He was always serious and rigid. "Would you like that, Cass?" he asked like a child that wanted approval.

She shakily smiled, feeling relaxed from the sight of the warmness in his face. "I would like that."

"Wait here, just let me change into some comfortable clothes, okay?" he kissed her forehead affectionately.

She stood in place, blinking. What...what...just happened? It was like...it was like...he switched his personality...she shook her head. She was just overreacting. She shouldn't treat it seriously.

"I worry too much," she told herself. She walked around, studying every aspect of the apartment. She stopped in her track at the sight of two picture frames. The two picture frames were on the lamp table, faced down. She tilted her head and squinted...there were shards of shattered glass around the table...

Her eyes widened.

Slowly, she moved a picture frame upwards. Her eyes lowered and she placed the picture back into its original position. She wanted to see the picture but she didn't want to betray Nightwing.

"Cass! Come on! Let's go to the kitchen!" he hollered.

She jumped slightly, startled by his voice. She turned to look at him. He was dressed in a white undershirt, sweats, and shades. His appearance was lighter, relaxed - a side she had never seen of him before. "Yeah, okay," she forced a smile.

He led her to the kitchen. "So...what do you want, Cass?" he smiled.

She couldn't help but to be lost in this side of him. "Uh...uh..." she shook her head, trying to gain her focus. "I really don't know," she shrugged, laughing.

He laughed. "Well are you a picky eater?"

"Not right now."

"Me either," he laughed. "We got so much in common! It's been a while since I've been here...all I know is that I got to stock up on food." He grabbed her lightly by the wrist. "Follow me, Cass."

The fridge was nearly empty: a carton of milk, eggs, a box of Chinese takeout, raw chicken, a head of lettuce, red bell peppers, and mushrooms.

"I'm horrible," he laughed.

She laughed. "You're not," she kissed his cheek.

For once, a blush rose from his cheeks."There's a bag of potatoes in the bottom cupboard and some spices...are you feeling for some chicken stir fry and baked potatoes? We can put bell peppers and mushrooms in the stir fry."

"That sounds good. Where are the pots and pans?"

"Don't worry, Cass, I'll cook."

She couldn't imagine him to be a person that cooked. "I want to help."

"I'll cook, just for you."

"No-

"You sit there," he scooped her onto a stool. "I want to make it for you."

"Why can't I help?" she asked, touching his hair.

"Because I want to make it special for you," he went on his knees and nuzzled her neck. "Please?"

It was strange to see a grown man begging...it wasn't like him...and the way he was kissing her wasn't what she was used to from him...it was...so gentle...so harmless...usually he would leave bruises and bite marks. "Okay, but I'll get to make you something next time," she sighed, unable to deny him.

"You're going to like it!" he leaped up, stealing a quick kiss. He flashed her his full teeth. "You're going to have a hard time staying whelmed once you try my cooking."

She watched him intently, wrapped around the sight. He was so focused cooking. Was he...humming to himself? He had never done that before. She blushed. She had never seen him so peaceful before...Their nights for the past few months he would take over her and drown her with passion - intimidate her - and other nights he would pour his deepest emotions and insecurities...right now...he was at peace.

He turned and looked at her, giving her a sweet smile. "Are you feeling better, Cass?"

"Yeah," her smile was real this time. "I feel better."

"Do you want to watch T.V. or listen to music? You must be bored waiting," his eyes were still on her while he was adding chopped green bell peppers into the pan.

"No, actually I'm not."

"I'm glad."

She jumped off the high stool and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad too."

* * *

She rested her head on his chest. They were on the couch, watching T.V. She focused on him, watching his reactions. When he laughed, she couldn't help but smile and when he frowned during a scene, she kissed him. There was a part of her that wanted to know more of this side but the other part was worried. This must be his way to handle the anniversary...she bit her lip.

"Are you okay, Cass?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she yawned. She looked at the clock: six a.m. They stayed up the whole night. "I'm just a little tired. Aren't you?"

"Not really." He turned off the T.V. and lifted her into his arms. "But let's get you to bed."

His room was plain; a bed with a white comforter, a closet, a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock, and white walls being covered by newspaper clippings. He laid her on the bed, pulling the covers.

"Are you okay, Cass?" he asked, stroking her cheek. His voice was small.

"I'm okay," she said calmly.

"Then why were you shaking earlier? What did I do wrong? Whatever it is, I won't ever do that again."

"I never been to a guy's place, that's all," she admitted. She placed her hand over his. "I've been used to your room in the cave."

He swallowed and blinked. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

"I know."

"Would like you like to come here again?"

"Yeah, I would," she caressed his hand and smiled.

_Such a dangerous place_...being with something so beautiful and tragic - with soft touches that could bring her happiness and could also bring her to tears. This human beside her - wasn't human. He was more than that - something greater than her. When she was with him...she felt so fragile when he was near her...He had her heart and had the choice of breathing life into it or breaking it into nothing.

His eyes never left her. He gave her tender touches, even when she was fast asleep.

* * *

He knew that things couldn't stay this way. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop it. People were going to find out and bring his world down.

Zatanna was the one to find out about them. She knew in an instant by the sight flowers in Cassie's room.

"Flowers? Who's the lucky guy?" she asked, touching a petal, admiring the sight. They were blue violets and white orchids, lovely things.

"No one," Cassie immediately said. "I thought they would be nice. You know, bring some life in the cave."

Zatanna's eyes lowered. She didn't buy the young girl's words. "I see," she nodded. She turned and faced the young girl. "Funny, I saw Nightwing buying flowers the other day - the same exact flowers...maybe it's just a _coincidence_?" She gave Cassie a smirk.

"I guess there's no use in hiding it, is there?" Cassie sighed.

Zatanna laughed. "No."

"Please don't tell!" she begged, nearly on her knees.

Zatanna chuckled. "Relax, my lips are sealed," she winked. She sat on Cassie's bed, smoothing out the wrinkles. "So..." she grinned. She was happy that Dick was serious with a girl again. By the sight of the flowers, they must have been exclusive. "How long have you've been togethe-

She cut herself off, her mouth opened in horror. There were bruises and marks peeking out of Cassie's turtleneck shirt and bracelets.

"Cassie," she covered her mouth with her hand. Dick wasn't the kind of person to give flowers - the only time he did was when he knew he did something wrong. "Has he been hurting you?"

"Wait - what?" Cassie was pale. "No-

"You have bruises-

"They're from fighting," she quickly said.

"I know you're lying. Has he been pressuring you?" Zatanna stood up and gripped her hand. Cassie was young- she was only fourteen years old- was he taking advantage of her? "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"No, he hasn't been pressuring me," she yanked her hand away.

Zatanna frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Just...just...," she breathed. "Be careful, Cassie."

"Why do I have to be careful?" her innocent eyes widened.

"He's not the same person when we were together...he's different now," Zatanna shifted. "He's cold. Reckless. Unstable," she shook her head. She couldn't help but to feel responsible for it. "I know now he's cleaning up his act but...just be careful Cassie. After the breakup, he wasn't fine for months. He went around sleeping with many girls and breaking their hearts."

Cassie shook her head. She knew that he had many relationships...but using them..."He wouldn't do that to me."

"He did that to Barbara."

* * *

"After all the things he did to me - lying - manipulating me - sleeping with Starfire- I couldn't hate him," Barbara told Cassie. Barbara took a deep breath and became mesmerized in her thoughts. "No matter what he does, you can't hate him. You want to that it hurts but you can't. No one could. Every little thing he does, you can't help but to fall for him."

Cassie felt her eyes tear. "So...so it's true? He goes around lying to girls and after he gets what he wants-

"Oh no, Cassie," Barbara shook her head. "It's not like that at all." She bit her lip. "It's complicated to explain but trust me, it's not like that. I don't want to explain because I know he would want to explain it himself when the time is right but listen to me, he won't hurt you. When he loves someone, he loves them unconditionally but he has the whole world on his shoulders. It's bigger than anyone. You want to help him but...but he has so many demons and when you're with him ...the demons will tear you apart as well," her voice went soft. Barbara wiped the tears from her face. "He's so troubled and tortured and watching him isolate himself it's heartbreaking. Cassie, I care for you. You have to break the relationship."

"I'm not going to do that." Her chest was constricting. She wanted to cover her ears and throw away all the things Barbara and Zatanna said.

"There's so much that he's dealing with and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I care for him," she feebly said. She knew Barbara was looking out for her but Cassie didn't care.

"I know you do but you're going to get hurt. No matter how hard you try to help him, he'll never open up. I know him more than anyone but he's still a mystery to me. The secrets will only bury you alive."

* * *

He found her on the front steps of his apartment. She was drenched completely from the rain, shivering like a helpless puppy. His chest constricted at the sight...she looked so broken. "Cass," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

She collapsed into his arms and buried her face into his chest."What's wrong?" he whispered into her hair, rubbing her back. She only cried into his chest and shivered. "It's okay," he kissed the crown of her head. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it; she just wanted to be held. "It's going to be okay, Cass."

He carried her inside and placed her on the couch. He kissed her, trying hopelessly to kill the sadness she felt.

* * *

She wanted to feel something from his touch but at the same time, she didn't. How could he do that? How could he cheat on someone when he knew how it felt? Did he only want her because she was easy to have and manipulate? She was so confused with herself. She didn't know why she flew to his apartment and cried to him. Right now she wanted to be far away from him. She broke away from the kiss and hugged her legs. She didn't want to be kissed and yet she didn't want to leave.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning closer to her. He pulled a blanket over her body and knelt down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"I know what will make you smile." He sat next to her, snatching a photo from the small table. He brushed the shattered glass and laid the photo on her lap.

She picked it up and stared at the picture. It was a picture of him in his Robin suit. He looked to be ten or eleven. He was small and scrawny but he stood proud in his stance. Her eyes lowered, touching the photo. "You look so different in the picture...you look happy here..." she whispered. The times she thought he was happy seemed to be fake compared to the photo. This smile in the picture was genuine...innocent...so carefree. She became aware that he must have been before the responsibility of being leader. What happened to him? "I wish I could have known you when you were like this."

He sighed. "Me too but the little boy is long gone."

"How old were you? Ten or eleven?"

"Thirteen going on fourteen," he laughed. "I was really short."

"You grew up so much," she said, her eyes plastered to the person he used to be.

"Yeah, puberty does wonders. I finally grew into my ears and hands."

She tried to hide her smile.

"See, I told you that it would make you smile," he touched her fingers.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked, giving the photo back.

"You already know the answer." He kissed her and gave her another photo. "This is the photo that is underneath my Robin picture."

It was a photo of a man and a woman. The woman and man were dressed in normal clothes of no occasion - a wedding picture, she realized by the way the man and woman looked at each other. It was hard for her to tell because they weren't wearing the normal wedding attire - they probably didn't have much but she could tell that they were wonderful people. She ran her fingers along their faces.

"Those are my parents," his voice was low.

She looked at him, trying to figure if he had his mother or father's eyes. "Do you see them often?"

"They died when I was very young," he let go her hand.

She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago and I wasn't alone. Batman took me in."

She looked at him and she forgot everything that was on her mind. Her hand laced onto his. He lifted their interlocked hands on his lap.

"You know it's weird," his chuckle was bittersweet. "You're not the first person that I told about my parents but you're the first one to see a picture of them. You're special to me, Cass. You really are."

Her heart began to beat rapidly.

"It's okay that you don't want to tell me what's wrong but I want you to know that I care about you," he coaxed her to a kiss. "I never want to hurt you."

She closed her eyes and let him have her. He gave her kisses, a mixture of kisses she'd known and kisses she had never experienced.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" he nearly growled on the phone. "She came to me crying."

"What?" Barbara's voice cracked.

"She was crying and she didn't want to open up to me. She always tells me what's on her mind. She-she pushed me away when I kissed her," he became pale, his hands squeezing his phone. "I know you said something to her. What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything bad about you. I didn't tell her what's going on because I felt that you should do that but I did tell her that you're dealing with things. I told her the truth that she was going to get hurt. You shouldn't be with her until you clean up your act."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Does she even know about how you-

"No. She didn't even know when I slipped in front of her." He shook his head, remembering several nights before. He had brought her to his apartment and she started to shake - somehow he slipped.

"You can't hide it from her forever."

"I know," he bit his lip.

"Where is she now?"

"She's in my room sleeping."

"Have you-

Barbara didn't need to finish herself. "No," he answered.

"Oh," she sucked in some air. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I'm trying," he admitted. "Honestly, Barb, I am."

"I can't continue to watch you hurting yourself. You can't do this on your own, you need help."

"I know but the time's not right. Artemis's death and Kaldur's betrayal - so much is going on-

She sighed. "I know but promise me once everything is back to normal that you will take care of yourself."

"I'll try. I can't promise but I'll try."

"She's going to get hurt."

"I know." He shut his eyes and frowned. "But I don't want to hurt her - but I know she will get hurt." He knew the truth since the day he laid eyes on her.

"I should have done something before you two became a couple. It was so obvious that you were interested her -since the first day she joined the team. You nearly jumped to her," she chuckled. "You always spent time with her giving her tips, cheering her on, and putting her on special missions. And you lit up every time she was excited and finished your sentences. It's been a long time since you acted like that with a girl." There was a pause. "I guess I was in denial until I saw you defend her when Kaldur was yelling at her for making a mistake - why her?"

"What?"

"Why her?" her voice was breaking. "She's a great kid but she's so young. Out of all the girls in the team, you picked her. Why her?"

"She's full of life - so understanding..." he couldn't help but to fall for Cassie. "I feel like myself when I'm with her. And-and I can't bear to see her suffer from being with me."

"Then why are still with her? Don't get me wrong, I want you to be happy but why can't you be with her once you can control yourself?"

He thought for a long time. He walked around in his apartment and went inside the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes lowered at the sight of his face. He wasn't alright. His nerves were slipping from his skin. He was barely holding on. "I thought about it..." the same thing was on his conscience - the thing that kept him awake in his dreams. "But I can't. I want to spend every second of the day with her, Barb. I'm addicted to her - the more I have of her, the more I want. Selfish as it is, I love her."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N:** FYI, I went by how Dick is friends with all his exes in Young Justice and mixed it with his bad relationships from the comics. So next chapter will reveal what is going on with Dick and Cassie will try to help him.

P.S. Next chapter will be rated M. For spoilers of next chapter, scroll down.

Please review!

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

Preview:

_"I want all of you," he whispered. His tongue ran up her leg and to the inner part of thigh. _

_She shivered, watching him crawl closer to her. She never felt so tiny before. All her life she was taller than most boys but when she was with him, she felt very feminine even when she had muscular arms and broad shoulders.  
_

_"I'm addicted to you," he heaved, kissing her face. "I can never have enough. The more I get, the more I want. I know I shouldn't be but you're the sweetest thing I ever had. It makes it so hard to control myself with you," he muttered, resting his head on her shoulder. She gasped slightly from his weight on her but she held him. He was so lost with himself...He softly breathed, nibbling her shoulder. "You have to tell me when I've gone too far because I don't know when. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore, Cass. I'm a mess but I don't want to hurt you. Tell me when to stop and I'll stop."_


	4. A Turning Point in the Plot

**A Turning Point in the Plot**

* * *

_"It doesn't hurt me._  
_You wanna feel how it feels?_  
_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_  
_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_  
_You be running up that hill_  
_You and me be running up that hill_

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building._  
_If I only could,"_

- Running up that Hill by Placebo

* * *

"I want all of you," he whispered. His tongue ran up her leg and to the inner part of thigh.

She shivered, watching him crawl closer to her. She never felt so tiny before. All her life she was taller than most boys but when she was with him, she felt very feminine even when she had muscular arms and broad shoulders. Her body instinctively tenses, trying to protect herself when he was getting dangerously near her.

Never in life did she felt like the prey before.

"I'm addicted to you," he heaved, kissing her face. "I can never have enough. The more I get, the more I want. I know I shouldn't be but you're the sweetest thing I ever had. It makes it so hard to control myself with you," he muttered, resting his head on her shoulder. She gasped slightly from his weight on her but she held him. He was so lost with himself...He softly breathed, nibbling her shoulder. "You have to tell me when I've gone too far because I don't know when. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore, Cass. I'm a mess but I don't want to hurt you. Tell me when to stop and I'll stop."

He sits up and looks at her.

She remained flat on the bed, staring back at him. She blinks slowly, trying to be rational - just the other day she had ran to him crying and now they were in his bed - her hand reaches out for him regardless. Maybe...maybe she was addicted to him. Each day, she wanted him more than the last. He leans towards her and heaves almost silently. Their heartbeats intertwine until the point she couldn't tell which one was his. Her fingers peel his mask and his eyes naturally open for her.

* * *

Her fingers outlined his eyes - _they're so beautiful_. She couldn't help but to be absorbed by them - deep blue - so tantalizing..."I thought you would have bags under your eyes since you never sleep," her voice is like honey to his ears.

He chuckles to her and sighs from her touch. "I live during the night. I'm always energetic during that time." He takes her hand in a strong hold and slowly pulls her hand closer to his mouth.

* * *

Their bodies were soaked in sweat - slicked together by the closeness of each other. His body breaks away to stare at her - _soft skin...delicate frame...silky hair...so alluring... _he licked his lips. This deep attraction towards this girl was something he never felt amongst the others. He bends down and kisses her face- her neck - shoulders - his body started to tremble at the sight of her breasts. He's losing it - his self control. He swallows and becomes lost in his thoughts. He longed to touch her since the day he had first laid eyes on her. He had been patient and resisted temptation for months already - he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to take her until her cries stop him and cloud his conscience...there was no way he could be gentle with her.

His hands cupped her breasts - she quickly shudders - _so sensitive_, he realizes. He licks her nipple gradually - trying to get her out of her shell but found himself already sucking and tugging on her breast. She's whimpering but it only welcomes him to touch her more - he couldn't restrain himself. He was consumed by happiness. Every little move she made drew him closer and closer to his animalistic nature and further away from his mind.

* * *

His touches were unlike anything she had ever experienced. They were maddening - so bittersweet - spreading and creeping into her body and numbing her whole. Being underneath him...she didn't know it could feel like this. His cold eyes burn her flesh and his body is constricting her from breathing. He's dominating her...making her apart of him...never had she felt so fractured and whole all at once. She winces but holds on to him - trying to feel this unusual pleasure entirely. Her fingers seep in to his back and she closes her eyes as an attempt to reduce the pain.

* * *

He kisses her, trying to distract her from begging him to stop. Tenderness, he thought, he must show her tenderness - show her compassion - show her indefinite affection. "You're doing great," he says through his heavy panting, encouraging her to withstand his body crushing her a little bit longer. He licks her ear in a long stroke and bends forward to nibble on her earlobe.

He's slipping. He needed to relieve himself before he loses it. He shoves himself inside of her in a quick motion. She whimpers and tries to push herself away from him. "Shh, it's alright," he shushes her, bringing her body to him even closer. He interlocked his fingers with hers and kisses her shoulder blade. He slams himself inside of her folds and tries to relieve himself from his swollen erection. Her body is so small but her forces himself to fit. He's frustrated with her body. It was a physical sign that they shouldn't be together but he doesn't care. He'll make it work, he thinks to himself. He'll make them work.

* * *

Her fingers run through his dampened ebony hair. The pain lingered and left her body aching and wounded but she couldn't feel it. She was taken by this new sight of him. He's on top of her still but his head was buried in her chest. "I'm s-so tired," he whispers to her, gasping for air. He had exhausted himself. "Very tired, Cass."

She became concerned. She was quiet but she touches his hair still, soothing him. His hair was bent into waves and drapes close to his neck and face. "You should sleep," she whispers.

"If I do, you're going to leave. Just like everyone else in my life." There was loneliness in his voice.

"I'm not going to leave tonight," she breathes. "I'm not going to leave."

"There's a side of me that I've been keeping from you. And once you know...you're going to leave-

"I don't care," she answers. "Everyone has a dark side."

"Can you promise me that?"

"Promise you what?"

"That you will always be with me. That you will never leave me."

"I promise." She sweeps his hair and touches his bare neck. She wrapped her arms around him."I don't care what you've done in the past."

His rapid breathing dies and he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sunlight was the one to wake her. Her eyes fluttered naturally. She waits until her eyes adjust before sitting up. She thinks hard and tries to remember what had happened. Her eyes widened, realizing that she was wearing his long sleeved buttoned up shirt...when did he put this on her? She felt her heart beating, "Nightwing-

He was sitting on the bed, right beside her. He was dressed in his workout clothes; long sweats and white T-shirt. He's sweating, she knew by how the strands of his hair clung on his forehead.

She shifts back and her body relaxes. "When did you wake up?" she looks at him, yawning. She glances at the clock. It was nine in the morning.

"A while," he closed his eyes and sighed. "Like around two or three a.m.," he shrugs.

"Oh," she exhales. She crawls to him and rests her head on his shoulder. He smelled like alcohol, sweat, and cold air. He must have been jogging while she was still sleeping. He always did. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"About last night..." he bites his lip. "You have no idea how much you made me happy...but did...I pressure you?"

"No," she strokes his bare arm.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She planted a kiss on his jawbone. "Why do you look so sad?" she grips his wrists but pauses. There's cuts there...she hadn't notice them before...how recent were they?

He couldn't do this anymore . He couldn't carry on and kept hiding the truth from her when they were become physically and mentally intimate."I don't deserve you. There's so much wrong with me and yet you want me-

"There's nothing wrong with you-

"There is. Everything's wrong with me," he shakes his head. "And I'm going to hurt you," he knew it was the truth. He never wanted to hurt anyone he cared and loved but he always did. "And I know it. I'm sorry I made you promise to stay with me. It was so selfish to put you in my situation-

"Whatever it is," she was hugging him weakly. His voice was shaking so much and his body was trembling. She hugged him tighter, trying to make the pain go away. She knew that his problems was something bigger than him - sinister and tragic- but she didn't care. "I will be there for you and I'll help you. No matter what."

"At least know what you're getting into," he looked at her and frowned. His body rejected her touch. Every girl before her - every single girl that came into his life - every girl he loved - always ended up leaving. He didn't want to feel the same pain again. He carried her into his arms. "And once you see, tell me if you still feel the same."

* * *

He took her to the bathroom and placed her down. Her skin tightened, watching him pulling the drawers open and opening the mirror cabinet. He turned to her, his icy blue eyes piercing at her. "Look at this and tell me if you want to be with me."

Her body became numb. All the drawers were filled with pill bottles. She looked up and found the mirror cabinet to be filled with medication as well...why were there so much? She took a pill bottle. She tried to read the description but she couldn't. Maybe she didn't want to know. "What-wh-at are these?" she turned, her body was shaking.

"The medication is for my bipolar disorder."

She dropped the bottle. "Bipolar disorder?" She learned about it in Health Class but not in a great deal. She didn't know how serious it was. All the time she and her friends would joke around and use the term when someone was being irritable.

He nodded, his mouth curling into a frown. "Yes."

"How long-

She ended her sentence, watching him sit on the ground. His eyes were on the tiles. "I was diagnosed when I was seventeen. Nearly eighteen."

She crawled to him and touched his arm. She didn't know what to think or how to react. She never knew a person with bipolar disorder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't notice that there was something wrong with me until after I broke up with Zatanna. It wasn't her fault though, no one causes it. I always suffered with depression and anxiety - sometimes I would have anxiety attacks but I figured it was because of the pressure. And with the breakup...it brought clarity. I wasn't myself but I thought it was normal you know? You break up and you're mess but I knew it wasn't normal. I was depressed that I isolated myself from everything for months...I started to hurt myself...and when I started to date Barbara, I suddenly became happy. My mood kept on drastically changing - going back and forth - sometimes they intermix...It was dangerous. When I have a manic episode - I feel like nothing can get me - that I'm on top of the world. I-I become so energetic - hyper - I couldn't even sit down - I needed a way to satisfy it that I become reckless. And with my depressive episodes - I become literally nothing," he looked at her with empty eyes and turned away. "No energy. No thrive. I would get chronic pain. I wouldn't eat and the only thing that kept me functioning was thinking of ways of killing myself. My depressive episodes would last up to two weeks or even months." He took a deep breath. Cassie pulled him down gently and rested his head on her lap. She stroked his hair. "Barbara ended up getting hurt but she was there for me. Even-even when she suffered so much, she was there. She found me in my apartment trying to kill myself" - he closed his eyes and stroked her leg. "And I was sent to the hospital and I was diagnosed."

She closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. The signs were subtle...but she should have caught on. For three weeks - the day after she went to his apartment for the first time - for three long weeks he was acting strangely and kept on buying her things. "Are you okay, now?"

"I'm trying," he whispered like a child. "I'm trying. They put me on medication and Batman paid for therapy and support but it only made things worse. The medicine wasn't helping and I felt better without it. I felt like there was something wrong with me - and I felt that if I just tried hard enough - that everything was going to be okay. I was in denial with it and I started to self medicate - most of the pills in the drawers aren't even prescribed to me. I barely took the medicine I was supposed to use and I ended up destroying myself. Now, I'm trying to get better but it's so hard - and I don't want you to get hurt when I'm trying to piece myself back."

"I want to help you," she kissed his cheek. She cared for him and she couldn't leave him alone when he was vulnerable. "You can't do this on your own. You need help."

He shuddered from the warmth of her lips. He sat up and lifted her chin. '"My episodes are unpredictable - sometimes they'll last for a day, weeks, or even months and they come and go as much as they please. There's no pattern for you to know. It'll traumatize you and you'll be worried and I can't bear to put you in that position."

"I know what I'm getting myself into," she assured him. She didn't know but she knew that it'll challenging. She knew it was going to cause her so much heartache but she wasn't going to leave him. "I want to help you. I don't care how difficult it's going to be, I'm not going to leave." She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him to a kiss. "It's okay," she coaxed, wiping his face. "I'm not afraid."

He places her on the top of his sink. Her breathing is sharp in anticipation, watching him standing in front of her- undressing himself. His eyes never leave her - she couldn't remember if they ever did. His fingers are fumbling, hastily stripping himself from his clothes. Her heart stopped once he was completely bare. She inhaled and leaned for his hands to do the same. She lets him undress her. Her body naturally arched inwards for him. She shivers from his cold fingers but she didn't care. She leaps into his arms and he takes them to the showers.

He turns on the water and presses her to the wall. She wraps her linked arms around his neck and locked them into a kiss. "I'm not afraid," she whispers. "I'm not afraid."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: **So...there's so much for me to say. First of all, I hope I did it justice. I researched on Bipolar Disorder for weeks but since I don't have it or known anyone, I really don't know what it's truly like.

I want to make it clear that I like Zatanna and that Zatanna was not the cause of anything. No one causes Bipolar Disorder but stress and trauma are factors of it. Dick was already going through much as it is; such as searching for his identity and where he belongs.

I kind of feel like it makes sense for Dick to have it. He had witnessed his family die and was exposed to many dark things at a young age. Also, with the pressure of Bruce's expectations, it just makes sense. There was a scene when he spills out his soul to Black Canary and you could tell how mentally unstable he was.

More information on Bipolar Disorder: Bipolar Disorder is usually diagnosed in late teens to early twenties - even in childhood years. Diagnosing it can be difficult to distinguish from other disorders. There are many types of it and it is found to be hereditary. Bipolar Disorder is a serious mental illness but when treated, people are able to have normal lives.

There are many stereotypes about Bipolar Disorder like:

**Myth**: People experience manic and depressive episodes every day.

**Fact**:The fact is that episodes comes and goes and in between them, people are free of the symptoms.

**Myth****: **All you need is medication.

**Fact****: **Medication is just a foundation. Therapy and other treatments are needed.

**Myth****: **"Once you've got it under control, you can stop medication and treatment."

**Fact****: **False, Bipolar Disorder is like any other condition that needs treatment to avoid relapses.

**Myth****: **It's easy to distinguish someone that has Bipolar Disorder by mood swings and mood changes

**Fact:**Commonly, it's hard to distinguish and it's often overlooked as depression or ADHD.

There is more information that can explain it better online. (I would put links but fanfiction won't let me)

* * *

Treatment can be stressful. Most people have to test different types medication (such as mood stabilizers) and see what works best for them. Everyone reacts differently and the medication can lead to experiencing violent side effects like memory problems, hallucinations, vomiting, seizures, etc. If experiencing side effects they have to consult to doctors about it so the doctor can recommend what it is best for them. Sometimes with the violent side effects or feeling better, people stop taking medication but it's needed or it'll lead to serious complications. Medication shouldn't be taken with alcohol or other substances.

Bipolar Disorder is difficult to treat but it's possible. People with it and have it maintained have successful, normal lives.

The next chapter will be about Dick returning to the treatment.

I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	5. Holding a Fragile Heart

**Holding a Fragile Heart**

* * *

He gave her his heart so her openly. He trusted her, trusted her more than his own life and self. Never in her life did she feel so much weight on her shoulders. She was holding his heart in her hands. She watched it quietly while his heart was beating faintly. So small - his heart was big enough to love only a few. His heart had been broken many times and what she held were remnants of what it once was.

He stroked her cheek, pulling her on his lap. She was naked, the only thing covering her was his clothed body. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. They tried to...but she decided not to when she's been researching about mania but she let him hold her. She held him, trying to cling onto something that she knew. "Please don't be mad at me," he whispered. He took off her headband and clutched her until the point that her body ached. "It killed me to keep it a secret but I had to."

She breathed. She knew that she shouldn't be mad but she was. He admitted to her days before about the truth of Artemis's death and the motive - "I know. You had no choice but to go along with it and keep it a secret for everyone's safety." She knew the rational reason but she was hurt. He told her everything and for him to keep a secret like that broke her heart. "You should have told me," she swallowed. "You should have found a different way so the others wouldn't get hurt."

He nodded and sighed. "I know. It's been killing me for so long. I'm not a good leader."

"Maybe...maybe...you should take a break."

His heart was beating wildly. "A-a break?"

"No," she quickly said, hearing his heart racing. "No, not a break from us." She touched his face, trying to soothe him from having an anxiety attack. "No, not a break from us. I mean a break from the team. A break from the team would be good for you. You're under a lot of stress and we're trying to get you back on track with your Bipolar Disorder...I don't think it's healthy for you to have so much to deal with while trying to find the right combination of medicine. You're going to experience many side effects and it's going to make it worse. Once you're okay, you can be the leader but not right now."

"I thought about it but I can't just leave the team while things are going on."

"I know but this is for your health and you said it yourself you had difficulty making decisions and being leader was the reason why you started drinking." She took off his mask and stared into his eyes. "I know it feels like it's not the right thing to do, but it is."

* * *

"What do you mean he's resigning?" Barbara asked. They were outside of the Cave, walking. Barbara couldn't believe what was going on.

"He's resigning," Cassie answered without blinking. "We talked about it for days and we think it's what's best for him while he's trying to get better."

Barbara's heart dropped. When she was with him, she couldn't get Dick to do anything and yet Cassie convinced him to leave the team. "The team needs him. He can't abandon us."

Cassie stopped in her tracks and met Barbara's narrowing eyes. "I understand but right now but he needs to do what's best for him. Barb, he needs medical attention-

"You just found out he had Bipolar Disorder and you're acting like you know what's best for him. You barely know him! What do you know what's good for him? I know him more than anyone. I grew up with him and I know that the decision is full of crap," she screamed. "You're acting he can't function! He can still be leader. He can still have a normal life. He doesn't need a break from everything else -

"He's not on any medication. He told me that for months he's been self medicating," Cassie remained level headed. She learned from Diana that screaming wasn't going to do anything. "He needs help and it's not going to be easy for him while being treated. He has to experiment different types of medicine before finding the right combination. It's not like he's going to magically be better. You think he can handle being leader while he's having seizures? You think the team's in safe hands when he doesn't know how his body reacts to medicine? He can get hurt and I don't want anything to happen to him while he's trying to heal."

There was a long silence.

She remembered. Barbara remembered the time Dick passed out during a mission. She never wanted to experience the fear again. "The team needs him right now. Can't he put off the treatment-

"Putting off treatment will only make things worse. It's been one of the reasons why he's over the edge. He's stressed. He can barely sleep. Half the nights he's up drinking and one time he cut himself. He needs help now. I don't want him killing himself or doing anything reckless. I'm still going to be part of the team and he's going to check up on the team now and then."

Barbara became pale. She didn't know that he was cutting himself. She used to be the one that Dick confided to...when did it change? She looked at the young girl. She knew that she was being irrational but seeing Cassie and hearing the plan, Barbara snapped. Barbara had been trying to help Dick but he refused her help - and they known each other for years - they were best friends - and yet he did everything for the young girl. Barbara knew that she didn't mean to him the same way ever since Cassie came into his life. "You care for him don't you?"

"More than anything," she sighed. Researching and learning more about the disorder had changed her - changed her perspective about him - and them. She wondered if he loved her but it wasn't the right time to ask. "More than anything," she shook her head.

Barbara felt her eyes burn. She always thought that she and Dick would end up together once he was okay but now the thought was vanishing. "Are you going to be with him during all of this?" It was a question Barbara had asked herself for so long.

"Yes."

Barbara put her hand on Cassie's shoulder. "I tried to be there but you don't know how it is. Always worrying - it's going tear you apart."

"I know but I want to be with him."

"Do your parents know?"

"I'm under Wonder Woman's care. My mom doesn't know and neither does Wonder Woman. I'm going to tell Wonder Woman once she comes back to Earth and I know she won't approve of it but I'm going to be there for him."

Barbara nodded. "I'm sorry for snapping at you...I-I wasn't thinking." She still loved him - and to hear that they were serious together...

Cassie knew what Barbara was thinking.

"But he wants you," Barbara moved her hand away from her. "And I'm not going to get in the way...but... just...just take care of him."

Cassie nodded. "While he's recovering...he wanted me to ask if you if you wanted to take his place. You were the first person that came to his mind."

Barbara smiled. "Tell him I accept."

* * *

"I scheduled an appointment with the doctor," he told her. He sat beside her and watched her do her homework.

She looked at him while turning on her desk lamp. "That's good," she said. "When is it?"

"Sunday at eleven." Two days from now. He couldn't believe that he was going to the doctors. He hadn't been to the doctors in a long time. "Will you go with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she hold his hand. She knew how he felt about going to the doctors. He felt like there was something wrong with him but to her there wasn't. "Did you set up appointments with your therapist?"

"Yeah and I set the reminders in my phone for also the group therapy," he shuffled his feet. "Why...why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Agreeing to go with me to my therapy and treatments."

"You asked me," she couldn't help but to laugh. "And I care about you."

"It's unfair for you though." He felt selfish for making her go through this.

"It's not and I want to go either way. I want to know how I can help you," she touched his hair and leaned to nibble on the softness of his earlobe. He moaned when she nibbled on the sensitive part of his ear. She knew how much it excited him when she touched him there. "I'll tell you when I feel overwhelmed."

He pressed her down to his bed, unable to control himself. He didn't care that he knocked her books and notebooks down. "And tell me when you're underwhelmed and I'll fix it," he growled to her, making her shudder. "I'll fix it."

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls!" Mr. Haly announced to the audience with sheer enthusiasm. He walked around, holding his hat out for everyone. "Introducing, the Flying Graysons!"_

_Dick walked out, his heart beating rapidly with anticipation. He loved this feeling - the feeling of fear and excitement intertwined into something amazing. He grinned at the sight of millions clapping for him - just for him and his family. They looked like stars down below - all shining just for him. He bowed to everyone and waved -_

_His face fell at the sight of a man in the audience. The man's face was sinister, with hollowed eyes and a crooked smile._

_The man...Dick saw the man talking to Mr. Haly the other day... Dick didn't know what was going on but all he could remember was things being thrown around - sounds of screaming - it happened so fast._

_"Mommy," he whispered, quickly holding on to his mother's hand. "I'm scared."_

_His mother bent down and tilted his chin up. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked, frowning._

_"I don't want to perform," he shook his head._

_"What?"_

_"I don't w-want to p-perform," he was heaving. All he could see was blood running down Mr. Haly's face from the day before. Something bad was going to happen. He knew it. He knew it deep inside his heart._

_"Why not?" her frowned deepened at the sight of his face disintegrating face. She never seen him looked so traumatized before. She wiped the tears from his eyes. "Tell me and mommy's going to make it all go away."_

_"There's...th-ere's the man from yes-_

_"Mary," his father whispered._

_She nodded and pulled Dick up. "We'll talk about this later, honey. Don't forget, we have people waiting for us. They traveled far and wide just to see you, Dick!" her eyes were wide. "You don't want to let them down do you?" she gave him a smile._

_Dick shook his head. "Well...n-no-_

_"That's my boy." His father patted Dick's hair. "It's going to be okay, whatever it is, it's going to be okay."_

_"It's going to be okay," he told himself, attempting to forget that the man was there. He couldn't let down everyone. They came to see him and his family. He couldn't let them down. His eyes became absorbed at the sight of his parents beginning the first part of the act. He watched them swinging from trapeze to trapeze. "It's going to be okay." His father came with open arms and Dick jumped to him. It's going to be okay, he told himself, it's going to be okay._

_He did several flips and slowly he had forgotten what he was afraid of. The sound of the crowd cheering - the bright, colorful lights on him - the vibrant sounds of their amazement- the scent of cotton candy and popcorn ended his fear. He landed on the board and watched his parents perform difficult parts of the act. _

_He grinned, taken by the way his parents moved. There was so much he needed to learn - he was still beginner's level. "I'm going to do that when I'm big," he told himself. He couldn't wait to grow up and be at his father's level._

_"Get ready," his father called out for him._

_He quickly got into his stance, seeing them swing to him. "I'm ready!" he laughed, his arms open once more. "I'm ready."  
_

"Dick...Dick," she murmurs, shaking him. Her heart was beating at the sight. He was screaming in his sleep - tears running from his face - he was so helpless. "Please wake up. Wake up. It's only a nightmare. Dick-

His eyes opened - he held her tightly and cried. He was trembling, his whole body - his veins budging out and touching her skin. "T-they slip-ped away from me. Away f-from my fingers. I-if only I held on to t-them - they would be alive- no! I-I didn't-they slipped away-if I he-ld on-n-

_Everyone was screaming. "Why is everyone looked so scared?" he asked, looking up to his mother. He heard a strange sound. "What's going on?" They were all hanging, being supported by one trapeze._

_She knew what was happening. She knew but she gave him a smile. "Everything's going to be okay, Dick."_

_"What's going on?" he was scared. His mother was crying but she was smiling - she was breaking._

_"It's going to be okay," his father told him. "We're almost there at the platform. Once you see it, land on it okay?"_

_"But-but it's not part of the act. We're suppose to-_

_"Let's do something different," his father answered, laughing. His laughter...was harsh - shaken. _

_Dick didn't understand. "There's no way we could land altogether in one turn."_

_"We know," they both said. They sounded so sad...why did they sound so sad..._

_"Go, jump now, Dick," his mother said. "Let go...let go Dick."_

_"What's going on-_

_"Now."_

_He obeyed his mother's demand and stood on the platform. _

_A loud snap was heard - it happened so fast._

_They were falling._

_Horrified screams were piercing his ears._

_His parents were falling. Their eyes were large - their hands were trying to reach for him but they were several feet down and continuing to fall. _

_He watched helplessly, his hands out for them even though there was no use. "Mommy! Daddy!" he called out, trying to reach for them. I'll be good, he told himself. I'll be good. I'll always listen - I'll never fight back- just save them. Give them all my years - take away everything else - but not them - please...please I will be good from now on -Please save them-please-_

_He fell on his knees at the sight._

She held him, rocking his body back and forth. "It's okay," she whispered, wiping the sweat from his face. "It's okay," she told him. She didn't know what to say but she wanted to. "Let it all out. Everything's going to be okay."

He hadn't cried so much since he witnessed his parents death.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What was in your nightmare?" she asked, stroking his face. He was resting on her lap, staring at her with empty eyes. He was relaxed now but he was still shaken from it.

"A memory," he whispered, his eyes lowered. "A distant memory." He paints his memories to her so vividly that she couldn't help but to be taken by them. He tells everything in great detail from the appearance of a simple thumbnail to complex figures. "If I only could...I would give them my years so they will live...You know what's sad?" he says indifferently to her with closed eyes. His fingers run over her hands, trying to retain each feature in his mind.

"What?" she asks, sweeping the long soaked strands of hair from his face. She leans and takes in his scent.

He sat up and faced her. "I don't remember anything prior to my family's death," there was sadness in his voice. "The only thing I remember is watching them die in front of me." His eyes flickered opened. He looked into her eyes. He never looked so vulnerable before - be so vulnerable. She had known him her whole life as this strong hero that couldn't be touched. "You know how people say that if you miss someone, just remember the good times? I don't remember them though but I know I had good times with them but I don't remember." He shook his head. "I don't. Everything's a blur and the only thing that is set in focus in my mind is seeing them slip from my fingers."

She holds his hands.

"Or maybe...after all the years that had passed...I...have forgotten them. What kind of person am I? When I try to remember...all I see is them dying...and when I try to remember the face of my dad...I see Batman's." He started to break out in tears. "And they loved me. They sacrificed everything for me and I'm taking them for granted-

"You were only nine then," she whispers to his throat. "We don't remember much at that age. Don't feel guilty, there's nothing to be guilty about. You loved them, don't ever deny it and they know it too."

" I still wonder ever since I was little why I didn't die with them." If he knew what was going on, he would have stayed with them and died with them. It sounded better to him than spending the rest of years making deals to God to bring them back.

She laid his body on her lap. "They're in a better place. You were destined to help the world. Destined for so much and your family would have been proud."

He chuckled. "You think I'm amazing?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"You know what's funny?" he smelled her. There wasn't any remnants of her scent at all. "You lost your scent. You smell like me now."

She blushed. He had taken over her. She wasn't surprised. She was always near him and he was always holding her and drowning her with kisses. "Because I'm a part of you now."

He held her hand and raised their hands in the air. He stared at them, squinting through the blinding light. "I like that. I like that," he sighs lightheartedly. "You're more than that. You're part of my family, now."

"And it will never change."

He looked up at her with happiness. "It won't?"

"It won't."

He lowered their hands and placed them to his chest. He began to yawn. He curled his body closer to her. "Can I hold your hand like this?"

"Yes," she said, watching him fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Mommy! Daddy!" he called out for them. His eyes shot open to the sound of thunder. He hugged himself and cried. The hardest part about having nightmares was waking up. He thought it was over but he was always awaken by the fact that they were gone._

_They were gone._

_"Dick," Bruce entered the room and turned on the light. He went to the little boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Are you alright?" Dick had only been here for five days and each night he had the same nightmare. _

_Dick pushed Bruce away. He didn't want to be rude but he couldn't help it. He barely knew Bruce and he knew that they weren't going to have the same relationship with Bruce that he had with his father. "They're g-one," he stuttered, wiping his eyes. He wrapped himself with a blanket. It wasn't fair. His parents were innocent. "T-they're gone."_

_"I know," he whispered. "It's not fair is it?" he frowned, staring at the boy._

_Dick closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"The first months are always hard. It gets easier but the pain never goes away but it gets easier."_

_Dick turned to him with huge eyes. The whole five days he had been here, this was the first time they had an actual conversation._

_"I saw my parents die. I was about your age," he took a deep breath, caught from his own memories. "I was never the same. I hadn't been innocent ever since," he turned and gave Dick a sympathetic look. "I know what it's like to be alone. I know the pain. I know. And I know how to help ease the pain."_

_"You do?"_

_Bruce nodded and smiled. He stood up and took Dick by the hand. "Follow me."_

_"Where are we going?" Dick held on to his blanket that draped his shoulders. He was barely keeping up._

_"You'll see," he said._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"What is this place" - his eyes were caught at the Batmobile. "YOU'RE BATMAN!" he was jumping up and down in his place. "YOU'RE BATMAN!" he smiled widely. He couldn't believe that he was in the Batcave and standing in front of Batman. "THE BATMAN!"_

_He chuckled and nodded._

_"This is so COOOL!" he was jumping out of his skin. "BATMAN!"_

_"What are you doing just standing there? Go ahead and run loose. Explore."_

_Dick's grin grew wider. "Really? I might break stuff."_

_"Really."_

_Dick dropped his blanket and started to run around. Bruce stood there and watched the little boy run around, trying weapons and getting into the Batmobile. Bruce laughed at the sound of Dick making pretend car noises. "Okay...yeah..." Dick's voice was low. He popped his head out of the Batmobile and frowned. "Scratched that. I already broke something."_

_"It's okay, I can get new one." He gestured Dick to go to him._

_Dick leaped out of the Batmobile and rushed to him. _

_"I know what you're going through. I don't want your childhood to be consumed by rage like the way mine was. I want to give you a safe environment for you to grow," he held Dick's hands out and placed a Batarang. "The only way I know how to make things better is this."_

_Dick stared at the Batarang...What did he mean? What did this mean? Did he mean-did he mean? He looked at him. "What are you saying?"_

_"How do you feel about being Batman's sidekick?"_

_Dick was speechless so he answered by doing a back flip._

She stroked his cheek. He was still holding her hand but she didn't mind. She never wanted to let go. She brushed his messy hair from his face. She stared, wondering what was making him smile in his sleep.

* * *

**Barbara**

He was vulnerable...so vulnerable. Like porcelain. He was precious- so precious...and yet at the same time, he could be destroyed effortlessly. It only required one crack, one little chip for everything to shatter. The only thing that could save him was to try to prevent the chip from spreading but with something so fragile...it was nearly hopeless. Barbara knew this. She knew that about him since the first day she had met him. They were best friends and were sweethearts for a moment time until his life started to fall apart. She tried to save him but having the weight on her shoulders - she couldn't save him or herself. She became suffocated and thought that a break would be the best thing for them.

_"So this is how it's going to be?" he sighed. He held her hand desperately, trying to get her to change her mind. "We're breaking up?" his eyes flickered._

_She was pale, seeing a few tears trickle from his face. _

_"I know I haven't been fair to you but you that you mean so much to me. And I promise I can change - no I will change for you. I'll do anything for you - just-just please- don't leave" - he broke down on his knees. He grasped her hand as if he was holding onto his life. "I want to be with you. I can change, I promise. Just please - don't leave," he whispered feebly. Each word that was coming from his mouth was coming from his heart. "P-please, I love you Barbara - just p-please, d-don't do this to m-me" -_

_He became choked up on his words._

_Her eyes lowered sympathetically, staring down at him. "I love you too," the words came without a second thought. She loved him. More than anything in the world. "I love you," she felt herself crying from the taste of the bittersweet words. She was in love him but she was hurting him. It was killing her to do this but she knew it was good for him to be on his own and take care of himself. "But," it didn't feel right. It didn't. "I think we need a break. It won't be permanent but it might be a while but I'll wait. It'll be healthy for us and once you're better, we can be together again. I promise, I'll wait for you."_

She ended up breaking his heart by breaking her promise. For a time, she was with someone else despite her promise but she knew that it wasn't serious. She always thought - expected - hoped for them to be together again and that things would go back to the way it was before. The love he had for her was gone and reborn for someone else. He chose her - Cassie. He was in love her...so in love with her...it broke Barbara's heart. To see them together and to see his eyes light up when he was near Cassie was unbearable. Barbara wasn't over him. She still loved him. She still hoped that maybe one day that they would fall in love all over again and marry and spend the rest of their lives together...such a foolish dream. He was desperately in love with Cassie - he loved her as if he needed her to breathe. Barbara used to the be the one that lit up his eyes -to make him laugh -she used to be the one that he confided to - and Cassie took her place. Barbara knew that Cassie didn't mean to but it didn't stop Barbara from feeling pain.

Barbara secretly watched the two of them practicing some drills together. Cassie and Dick moved differently but somehow their movements complimented each other. Somewhere down the road, their sparring turned into playful fighting. He began to chase her around, attempting to pin her down for a kiss- he was smiling...Barbara couldn't remember the last time she saw him genuinely smile or heard him laugh. She missed hearing his laugh. She missed the sound of childishness and innocence from his voice. Deep inside, she knew that Dick would find someone else to fill in her shoes but she didn't expect that someone could make him happier than she could. It was devastating to know that she was not needed but a part of her was happy for him. He had found someone that made him feel alive - that was there for him - that could chase all his demons away - that made him want to change. Cassie was able to do the things that Barbara could never do. She smiled slightly and left them to spend their time in peace.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **EEE super long chapter. It took me a while to write it, sorry. The difficult part was writing the memories. By the way, people with Bipolar Disorder aren't always going back and forth with episodes. There are times when they are free from it.

Next chapter will be about therapy and trials with the medication.

Please Review!

If you guys want more Dick/Cassie read "Possess Your Heart." It has a love triangle with Tim. It's under Tim/Cassie on fanfiction.


	6. Epilogue: A Distant Memory

**Epilogue: A Distant Future**

* * *

He carefully tucked the ring into his pocket. It was a simple ring, with a plain gold band and a small diamond but the ring was worth more to him than all the diamond rings in the world. The ring was his mother's. He thought about replacing the diamond for a bigger one but he couldn't. The ring was the only thing he had left and it symbolized long, happy years of marriage - love over materialism. His parents didn't have much but they had love. And that was all his parents needed. And that was all Dick and Cassie needed. He was going to propose to her. They had been together for ten years - and after ten long years of growing and waiting for her - he was ready. He had been stable for seven years and after years of waiting for her to finish college - he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and have a family of their own -he was ready.

* * *

**A/N: **

Before you guys say anything, I'm sorry that I did a ten year gap. I did it because I knew that the chapters in "Unusual Love" will only get more and more depressing and there wouldn't be anything happy until the last chapter. So to solve it, I put the depressing parts into the sequel so there would be a positive and negative balance to ease the tension. The sequel will fill in the gaps of what happened in flashbacks (during the trial and error with medication, Wally's death, Diana and Bruce finding out) and also it's intertwined with what happens next but it's told in a lighter tone. The sequel will be drabble like but I know for sure it's going to be longer than twelve chapters. It's going to be out soon and it's called "Safe and Sound."

* * *

**The origin of "Unusual Love.**"

I wrote this story to show that age does not matter in relationships and to show complexity of relationships. I still feel that Dick and Cassie are perfect for each other. He seems to be lively and his old Robin self when he's with her. He has to be serious but when he's near her, he's able to act like himself. I like DickBabs but there's something about pairing him with Cassie - she's freaking adorable and bubbly! And there's less drama.

I planned the fic to be very fluffy but I scratched it out because there wasn't any depth or meaning to it to me. So I started to take roots from my own life experiences and mixed it with comic book character histories (I won't reveal which parts are my own life). The story is based on a past boyfriend of mine. He was more than that; he was also was my best friend ever since we were five years old. We were in love (despite only dating for a short time. He was the only person that I ever wanted for as long as I could remember) but things happen. He became sick and shortly, he was diagnosed with leukemia. I stayed by his side but as time passed, he was only getting worse and eventually passed away. And when I started to write the story, I put what I wished to happen with me and him- that he would get better.

I gave Dick Bipolar Disorder because I felt that it made sense with his story background.

The part that led me to writing about Cassie and Dick spending their lives together was dedicated to my cousin. On her wedding day, she died in a car accident. I wrote Cassie and Dick marrying and planning to have children because that was what my cousin wanted and planned.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Look out "Safe and Sound"!


End file.
